Pieces
by DarkGryffindorXO
Summary: I don't remember when my life started falling to pieces, only when the cracks started branching. Imagine a gold and red wall; after the years the paint fades and peals, eventually cracks start appearing until they connect, and everything falls apart. My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and this is how the world broke me. Dark fic. More info inside. eventually Dramione. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hermione's POV, Probably OOC, I'm going to try to follow the Hogwarts plot line. For more details on the story, (I advise doing this,) visit my profile at **** ~darkgryffindorxo****!**

**This is my very first chapter. I hope you enjoy it, that is, as much as you can enjoy an angsty book. Please, leave a review! :)**__**I will respond to your comments, but if I think it's a common question or concern, I'll be responding in the A/N of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer :Anything you recognize is rightfully J.K Rolling's! **

Pieces

I remember in the summer of my 11th birthday, I was friends with a girl named Jenny. Jenny and I were best friends we laughed at the stupidest things and had the time of our lives. I remember telling her I was going on vacation. We bid our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. On vacation, away from my flighty friend, I'd realized that the stupid laughs weren't even funny. They were stupid and annoying. When I returned that summer, I'd expected Jenny and I to be the same as before I left, to be best friends. She still found stupid things funny and could understand my sudden seriousness, we no longer shard interests, I'd found a surprised yet welcome liking in books. She'd found new friends, they hated me. Eventually I couldn't stand the lot of them and stopped talking to Jenny. I'd become the bitch and all her little gossips agreed. I spent that summer buried in my books wallowing in my loneliness. My mom tried to comfort me and keep me happy. But I only found solace in my books where words could carry me away to happier places and pass the time like none else. It was during that summer that I joined the Dive team as a way to lift my spirits, I'd always loved swimming. I went to the public pool. At the pool I developed a crush on one of the older guys on the dive team, Ethan; he was 2 and half years older than me and had sandy hair and tan skin with dark green eyes. He laughed very loudly and welcomed me. He was very advanced and always helped me with the back dive which i was very afraid of. My mom even mentioned if he asks me out that she approved of him. I grew very happy and spent many hot days with Ethan.

I left the doors of the public pool and waved good bye to Ethan he flashed me a grin and hopped on his bike. I walked home as my house was only several minutes away, paying slight attention to the graceful birds and delicate flowers, and thought of my day. I had finally done the back dive correctly and was very happy. I arrived home and was greeted with yelling from the basements. I sighed my parents were arguing again. The police had been my house three times due to their arguing once from my father hitting my mother. I handled the arguing the usual way and made my way to my bedroom. I dropped my bag on the floor with a soft thud. My eyes wandered to my increasingly growing bookshelf and I chose a book of mysteries, Nancy drew. I simply loved Nancy  
Drew and drew comfort from the yellowing dog eared pages. I brushed my hand across the cover affectingly and settled on my bed getting lost in the black ink. Somewhere among the mystery my eyes fell closed and the shouts from below fell upon deaf ears.

I woke with a start and scanned my room. My mother stood at my door she smiled and came too sat on my bed, "you, alright dear." I nodded and gave a small smile. She smiled, and crow's feet appeared. "I have some interesting news for you." I sat up a little taller and leaned forward instantly interested. She placed a letter in my hand and motioned for me to read it. My eyes scanned the pale paper on which green script flowed. My eyes progressively grew until I met my mothers. "Is it true?" She smiled kindly. "Yes there are some people downstairs to explain this all." I smiled and jumped up off my bed.

The people downstairs were called ministry officials. They explained everything about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. I was a witch. I was start school in 15days. The explanation all went very fast. When I went to Diagon ally with my mum, we'd meet a wizard who'd help us find everything I'd need for my first year at Hogwarts.

I sighed remembering when things were easy. It was two weeks into my fourth year. Every day felt like a weight being added to my shoulders, every smile grew faker until it became forced grimaces. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to me due to all the secrecy. Ron didn't want to speak Harry as he was under the impression that Harry had found a way to enter the Goblet of fire and hadn't let him in on the fun. This left the golden trio broken up.

I began to spend the majority of my time with the youngest Weasly, Ginny, and a bubbly Luna Lovegood, and I felt horrible to say it, but they weren't enough compared to Ron and Harry. Though the boys aggravated me, they were my best friends and it hurt that they weren't speaking to me.

Ron and Harry were convinced I was keeping a secret. I was distancing myself, yes, and finding that I felt uncomfortable in their presence, yes, but a secret, me, boring old Hermione, hiding something? _Your shameful ugliness, _I flinched at my thoughts and banished the absurd answer from my mind.

"Hermione, _Hermione_?" Ginny waved her hand in front of my face.

I blinked rapidly and focused on her pale features. "Sorry?" I asked apologetically.

The red head rolled her eyes, "I asked if you were going to sit was us at dinner?" she had a hint of pleading upon her tone. Lately I'd been spending meal times in the library, trying to avoid Harry and Ron.

"Eh," I bit my lip. "Well, I err have some…" seeing her face fall I shook my head a bit, "sure, I…guess."

She instantly brightened. "Great! I'm going to go find Luna, then we can meet in the great hall!" she practically skipped away.

My heart fell. _You really should spend more time with them, when you had nobody they accepted you into their friendship…_I decided from now on I was going to be a better friend.

**Hope you all liked it, if there's something you'd like me to change or if you find any mistakes, Please let me know so I can fix them to your liking. This chapter is around 1000 words or so, rather short. Would you guys prefer chapters longer or short? More detail, less detail? Tell me your preferences in review! All feedback is welcome, but please if you're going to be rude, don't bother. **

**-Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to JK rolling. **

**A/N: Second chapter! I only got one review, who I'd like to thank, ****Dancing Shadows Alchemist****, thank you! **. **Please review everyone, I love reviews! Good or bad, just keep it polite! When I first thought of writing this story I was listening to a song called 'Pieces by sum 41', check it out!**

I was due to meet Ginny and Luna for dinner in 10 minutes, and was dreading all the possible scenarios. I sighed and set my book down. _Maybe you will go unnoticed by Harry and Ron…_I checked the ancient clock on the library wall once again and placed my book safely inside of my bag.

The walk towards the great hall was quiet and uneventful. The library begged me back to its solitude and warmth but I knew if I ditched, Ginny would be upset.

Before I knew it, I stood outside the door to the great hall. _You could always run now before anyone see's you…_I shook myself and set my head with determination. I opened the towering doors with purpose and led my way into the noisy hall. I spotted Ginny and Luna not two seats from Ron, who was sitting with Seamus and dean. Harry, I noticed, appeared to be absent. Ginny scanned the room and saw me. Her eyes shone with delight and she waved me over excitedly. I glanced back at the door uneasily, debating running for it.

I decided to continue my way towards her. Ron looked up from his mile high pile of food, met my eyes and grimaced. My heart dropped and I sat down beside Ginny. She grinned, oblivious to my discomfort. I forced a smile on my face, guilt seeping into my bones for the second time that day. She started talking to me animatedly about some new fashion magazine. I nodded and smiled not really paying attention. Ginny didn't seem to notice my lack of interest, but Luna sat across from us and stared at me curiously.

The hall suddenly quietened down and I curiously sat up taller, trying to see what caused the lowered voices. I saw a mob of Slytherin's entering the great hall, smirking and flaunting them around as if they owned the place. I rolled my eyes in disgust and returned to my food, absently pushing it around. I caught a strand of Ginny's conversation,

"Typical Slytherin's, making a fiasco just because they are; wait for it, _entering a room._" She shook her head. I silently agreed with her and pushed a pork chop from one side of my dish to the other.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Luna asked in a dreaming, yet concerned voice. Ginny's brows furrowed as she just realised I hadn't touched my food.

"I'm not really hungry right now. " It wasn't technically a lie; I was just wallowing in self-pity. I glanced over towards harry who had his head bowed over his dinner eating sluggishly. Luna followed my stare and she gave me an understanding look.

Ginny's eyes trailed back and forth between Luna and me, looking confused. "Oookay,"

I tuned back out and listened to the conversations around me .A snippet of someone's conversations suddenly caught my attention.

"-and here we all thought the mudblood was finally doing something right, not coming for dinner, I mean, puh-lease, have u seen her stomach?" A group of people cackled.

Hurt twisted in the pit of my empty stomach and I turned to look over my shoulder. It was Pansy Parkinson who said that and a group of Slytherin's around her. She met my eyes and smiled maliciously, "Hear that granger? You have a stomach of a hippo and the thighs of two pregnant whales!"

Eruptions of laughter chorused around the room, and my breath quickened, I looked around the room and saw Ron smirking in my direction. My heart dropped and I stood up and fled the room, humiliation burning my tear streaked face. I ran to mourning myrtles bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I slid down the door and pulled my knees up to my stomach, sitting my quivering chin on them. _Was I really fat? I had gained a bit over the years, with all the huge Hogwarts meals, and sweets…_I stood and made my way over to one of the mirrors, I slowly lifted my shirt, revealing a cream coloured stomach. A fat cream coloured stomach. I burst into tears and fell to the floor in a heap.

I decided I would go on a diet. No more junk food. I needed to go to the library to research how to lose weight as soon as possible.

Once in the library, I made my way to the self-improvement, skimming my fingers across the bindings, _your body and how it works, potions to heal, potions for pesky flaws, _I decided to pull that one out, maybe I could improve some more things about myself. Then I saw, _Nutrition and exercise to benefit you_! I added that one to the pile as well. I continued reading the titles of the shelves until I had a total of six books. '_Potions for Pesky Flaws' by __Aurelia_ _Chipot,' Nutrition and Exercise to Benefit You' by __Hadrian__ Jerick, 'Witch Tips for losing weight' by Dorothy Benedwick, 'How to make a new you, on the outside' by __Cassius_ _Montgomery__, 'Charms and Potions for Looking Your Best' by __Matilda__ Evander_and then last but not least_ 'Go Hard or Go Home: Weight loss guide' by __Gwendolyn Sawyer__. _Hermione vowed to read them tonight and start improving herself instantly.

A shrinking charm to fit the books in her bag later, she was heading out towards the Gryffindor tower. It had grown late when she scanned the dusty shelves so she had to be quick. She whispered the portrait password, (_bumbling babbling band of baboons_) and slipped through the hole. Once in she settled in one of the plush chairs and mused over which book she'd like to read first, she finally decided on _Charms and Potions for Looking Your Best' by __Matilda__ Evander. _She placed the other books, shrunken inside her bag and pulled her knees up to her chest. She opened the fairly new book, listening to the spine stretching and began reading.

_Charms and Potions for Looking Your Best' by __Matilda__ Evander:_

_Ever wanted that flawless skin__? That perfect hair? That model look? If you have, keep reading to discover beauty tips and tricks like never before. _

_**Flawless skin**_

_You will need:_

_1 pewter cauldron_

_15 lacewing flys _

_Horklump juice _

_Stewed Mandrake __(they revive skin from damage)_

_Boomslang skin_

_Flobberworm Mucus_

_Honeywater_

_Add all these in the pewter caldron over a 300degree then stir counter clockwise precisely 7½ times around. Then place a __Venomous Tentacula leaf__ atop the cauldron for 17 minutes and 34 seconds. Then remove cauldron from heating plate, and use a freezing charm such as '__frigidus lauro'. (Wand movement: clockwise circle which ends with a tail looping down from the upper left towards the upper right. Like a cursive 'O'.) When the potions is frozen take the ice and rub it across your face, you may not use a warming charm, the ice closes you pores after cleaning them. This lasts approximately 6 months. _

**I hope this was a satisfactory second chapter. I had quite a bit of fun with the potion brewing and the book/author names. ;) So, nobody answered my question in my first chapter, do you guys prefer longer or short chapter, this one's 1300 words. Please leave a review, and tell me if there are any mistakes. I'm actually in a good mood today so no depressing A/N.**

**-Katie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is rightfully jk rollings. **

**A/N: I'm soosososoososooso sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was on vacation same time last week, and this week I've been tired. I haven't updated in nearly three weeks, but to make it up to you guys I'll be updating chapter 4 soon!**

The next morning, as I stepped down into the common room, people snickered and smirked at me. I self-consciously flattened my skirt and patted my ferocious hair down. I spotted Ginny, and made my way down to her. Eye followed me and I felt my cheeks burning. Ginny looked me up and down, and left through the portrait hole, grimacing. Hurt twisted in my chest and I quickly followed her, calling after her.

"Ginny? Ginny! What did I do?" I caught her sleeve as she was walking down the stairs. She yanked her arm away, a look of disgusts clouding her features.

I gave her a pleading look. She looked me up and down once again. "You got fat." Laughs and banter erupted around me. I felt the stair case shake and it began cracking. Ginny laughed cruelly, and jogged up to the landing. "See, she's so fat, the staircase can't even hold her up!"

Sneering faces made remarks of my weight. "Fat ass, it's a wonder she hasn't broken the entire castle."

Suddenly my parents and family appeared behind my classmates. "We're so disappointed in you," my mother said, "Ashamed to call you our pig of a daughter." My father shook his head in repulsion.

Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them. "Miss Granger, Dumbledore would like me to inform you, that you are no longer permitted in the castle, or on the grounds, for he fears you, will get stuck in the doorways, and, with your clumsiness, fall and murder someone." She looked at me with disappointment and disgust. My heart broke and I felt the rush of air as I fell past the many stair cases, their laughing voices flowing down to me. "Glad she gone."

I felt the impact of the floor then sprang up, chest heaving, tears staining my face. I gasped in lungful's of air and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, which was blaring loudly, each repulsive beep echoing in my mind. _Just a dream, just a dream, Ginny doesn't hate you… yet. _Its hogsmead weekend, time to go for a run before the others wake up, a few more tears leaked out of my eyes and I swung my feet out of bed.

After pulling on sweat pants, a jumper, and a pair old runners, I stuck my wand in my pocket and glanced at the ungodly hour blinking in green on my clock; 5:30am. _Time to run fat ass, to run, so that dream doesn't come true. _

The cool air hit my face and I shivered wishing, for another layer of clothing. _Get running and get warm, GO!_

Soon enough my adrenaline got pumping and my feet were beating at the frosty ground, the cold sending an ache up my legs. _Run your sadness away, pump it from you mind as your arms pump at your sides. Run so fast you can't think, because when you can't think, you're safe from the world and its judgement. Run so you can be thin. Run so you can be beautiful. Run so you can be happy. Run so you can be in control. Run so you can be-SMACK._

I felt myself being slammed down to the ground, and connecting with the hard, frost covered grass. My vision blurred and went black momentarily. I subconsciously noticed there was a human like lump half on top of me. My vision cleared and my eyes met with…

"Watch it Granger!"

My eyebrowsfurrowed in anger and I pushed myself up off the ground, "You watch it Malfoy! You're the one who plowed me down!" I glared at Malfoy and stormed of in the direction I'd been headed. Once I was a dozen metres or so away I picked up my jog. I allowed my mind to wander unbeknownst that a pair of grey eyes followed me.

I peeled of my sweaty clothes and stared at my reflection. With a sigh I dragged my eyes from the mirrorand stepped into the shower closing my eyes under the boiling spray.

Once I finished washing, I magically dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my torso. Tip-toeing into the girls dormitory, I crouched down in front of my trunk and looked for an outfit. Today was hogsmead wekend, so I could dress in my muggle clothing. I finally settled on an pair of skinny jeans, and an oversized, stretchy sweater, that was a beautiful shade of washed out royal blue. I slipped on my black converse and ran my hands through my hair, trying to tame its obnoxious curls.

I jogged down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole. I decided to go down to the great hall so I could find Ginny and Luna and we could head out. I eventually found the on the far end of the Gryffindor table and waved at them. They smiled and waved me over.

"Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Yes, quite well," I lied and smiled.

"Coffee?" Ginny offered me.

"Yes, thanks." I accepted the cup and peered into the near black steaming liquid; I ladled a small spoonful of honey into it and stirred. After taking a inhaling the comforting scents I took a few sips.

Luna nibbled on piece of toast and motioned that I sit down. "My father wrote to me, apparently the quibbler is being nominated for most entertaining magazine." She smiled and took another bite of her toast.

"Luna, that's great!" I smiled and congratulated her.

"What other magazines have been nominated?" Ginny asked her, spooning scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, you see…"

I tuned out of the conversation and continued drinking my coffee, absentmindedly brushing my thumb against the warm mug. My eyes scanned the room and I felt unusually relaxed. The blur of many conversations blending together, surounded me witha constant hum, the warmth from my coffee filling me up inside, a light chorus of laughter here and there, all combined and I felt ready to doze off. My eyes swept across the Slytherin's table and met Draco Malfoy. Finally he broke his eyes away and I looked down into my coffee thoughtfully.

**I hope it wasn't too bad, it was a little bit rushed, but hey it exists! So now I've introduced Draco into the problem. Why was he staring at Hermione? Why wasn't he sneering at her? Why does it seem as though- for a millisecond, he wants to know something about the mud blood..? Is it curiosity? The desire to know her inside out, even for use of black mail? Or could the Slytherin prince actually care? Find out in following chapters!**


End file.
